Frozen heart:My story
by Sigma14
Summary: I am a boy who has huge imaginations,but a hard life.I am a 14 year old boy and i'm pretty much a silent/lonely person and have been judged of who i was,but who cares.When the movie Frozen came out,i went and watched it.I found myself being addicted to may be ridiculous for a boy like me to get "addicted" to a Disney movie.But this is me,and this is my story.


The Story of the Frozen heart:Starting of a new life

So i am just a regular boy who has a mind filled with different creations,I love to draw,build stuff,and do stuff  
>my mind desires,I was always lonely and seemed to talk to myself,people at school would always judge me and hate for who i am<br>I ignore those people,i started to hate my life...but one day..this one movie came out...A Disney movie,i've always liked  
>to watch Disney movie' boys in my school make fun of me for that,anyways i went to watch that the movie<br>was finished,i continued to watch it about 5 times!I don't know why I watched the movie about 5 times...i went home,  
>My mom got mad at me for coming home late and took away all my stuff,my creations,books,schematics,everything...i was about to give<br>up life.I went to bed that day,and experienced the most beautiful dreams anyone could ever have,and it still continues till now...  
>This is another starting of the original story of Frozen!Although a major difference...after i wake up from my dreams..i write them down.<br>I finally decided that i should share it...but before i write my stories down..i always think to myself...Is this all just fake?...No it is a fantasy..  
>...This..is another life..that life is my fantasy..<br>This is my story

I woke up by the startling noises of pounding...i got up and looked around...nothing but darkness around me..i looked at the floor and saw a bit of a glow.  
>I stomped my feet..then a huge ray of light cirlced around me emitting blue light...I looked closely and saw that it was a snowflake kind of shape.I was confused<br>and amazed at the same time!After a while...i saw a figure lying in the distance...i ran towards it.I got closer and saw that it was a girl..she seemed unconscious.  
>I kneeled next to her..she had white hair,a blue sparkling dress...i grabbed her hand and suddenly..Her hand and mine started glowing..I felt a huge amount of energy kick<br>in.A snowflake shape was on the ground glowing under us..I looked at her..she opened her eyes then...it all went black..again

I woke up and saw a kid looking down at me,  
>Kid-"Hey,get up..it's your birthday!"<br>Me-"Huh?"  
>Kid-"C'mon Gian,mother and father are waiting downstairs!"<br>Me-"Where am i..?"  
>He just grabbed my hand and led my downstairs<br>The place seemed unfamiliar in some cases,i wooden house,old items,everything seemed like it was in the 1800 or so  
>I was brought to my mother and father<br>Father-"Son!There you are!Happy Birthday!"  
>Mother-"I can't believe you are already 7!"<br>Me-"Excuse me but..what's the date?"  
>Father and mother looked confused<br>Father-"Haha Gian,it is October 3,1826!"  
>I stared and thought for a moment<br>Me-"1826?I was born on 1820?"  
>Mother-"Yes dear..now hold on i will bring in some food"<br>Father-"Gian...come with me outside"  
>I went with father and felt this unusual bond with my family already...like i had a good past with them..i felt happier<br>I was brought outside..it was cold..i noticed all around me that i am currently living in a..poor village  
>Me-"What are those other houses father?"<br>Father-"Those are our relatives...our whole family lives here in this village,no one ..do you see those lights?"  
>He pointed at the distance<br>Me-"Yes,what are they?"  
>Father-"City lights,they are coming from a kingdom"<br>Me-"Why don't we live there?"  
>Father-"Haha we are poor remember?All we have is some food and drinks..that is all"<br>I started to feel bad as i saw his sorrowful look on his face  
>Me-"It doesn't matter,as long as we're all here"<br>He smiled  
>Father-"You betcha"<br>Me-"Who do you think lives in that kingdom?"  
>Father-"For what i've heard,there is two princesses..a King and a Queen..and other wealthy people"<br>I stayed silent  
>Father-"Anyways,tomorrow i want to teach you how to shoot a bow,fight,and lose your fears,you are already a big boy..i will expect better from you"<br>Me-"Okay"  
>Then we went inside<br>Everyone was eating  
>Some memories somehow kicked in...they were different memories though...not my reality ones..<br>I had two older brothers Conor and Luis..they were both two years older than me  
>One little sister who was 3 years younger,her name was Aviary<br>There was this really interesting fact about my father,i sensed it,he used to be an Assassin,in some guild or faction  
>He had a secret room that had all his past items kept in there<br>I sensed that i have secretly went there,one item that i saw really interesting was...a wrist glove or something  
>Under it seemed like a blade,I called it the Hidden Blade...<br>So my dad was an Assassins against some other faction,i've heard he was a hero for that,but people said that he's disappeared  
>My dad...a hero?That was pleasing to think about it.<br>I went upstairs and got to my bed,I saw a map attached to the wall next to my bed..  
>I observed it and saw alot of mistakes but...there was a pin pointing somewhere around Norway,Sweden,and Denmark<br>I'm guessing,this is where i live.  
>I felt a sudden loss of energy and went to bed.<br>I woke up in reality and just stood there thinking of what just happened and how real that felt.  
>I began writing it down.<p>

I had to go to school afterwards...so i ,things didn't seem the same...i kept seeing different objects appear in the distance.  
>If i look closely,it looks like a man...wearing a i was seeing hallucinations,but why?Anyways after school i went home.<br>I started working more on my schematics for a while and tended to fall asleep on my workbench.

I woke up and got up from my i am again,in this... it was all different..it was morning.  
>I went downstairs and saw my two brothers.<br>Conor-"Finally you're awake.."  
>Luis-"Yeah,dad was going to take you outside to go hunting"<br>Me-"Where is he now?"  
>Luis-"I don't know,why don't you go look for him"<br>Conor-"Besides..you've got more archery skills than we do"

It was true..father would always teach me how to fight..to train myself.  
>I began walking out the door<br>I saw no one was quite snowy out here.  
>Usually i'd get a sweater but...the cold never bothered me anyway.<br>I continued to search for father,i ended up in the woods..i was lost..it got a bit foggy and dark.  
>In some reasons...i wasn't even afraid<br>I saw a figure in the distance walking to me...with a couple of other figures too.  
>I couldn't see anymore,but i felt someone grab my neck.<br>It seemed like a boy...my age(8)...i was surrounded by his friends  
>Kid-"Who are you...and what are you doing here?"<br>Me-"I-I live here...why?"  
>I saw him turn and smile to another person<br>They were wearing really unusually pleasant dressing...they were rich...and royal.  
>Kid-"So you live somewhere around here right?"<br>I didn't answer  
>He pushed me down to the ground.I felt pian since there was a tree behind me<br>Kid-"One last chance..is your village somewhere around here?"  
>I still didn't answer..he punched me on my face..my lips were bleeding<br>Kid-"Forget you...boys give him his worst"  
>I was starting to be crowded..then i felt a hard kick..then multiple hits around me..<br>The actual pain was horrible..it hurt so much..  
>I started to lose my vision<br>Their voice was echoing and my eyes saw two of them instead of one,my eyes were blurry too  
>Kid-"Knock him out"<br>Then i felt an object hit me..then it all went black.

After i while of total darkness..i started hearing screaming and the smell of smoke  
>I tried to force my eyes open..they opened a little<br>I tried to get up,but i was too weak..  
>But until i heard a loud scream that sounded like "Gian!"<br>That made me fully open my eyes  
>I tried to get up but i was limping..My left leg is broken<br>Me-"D-D-a-d?  
>I followed the smoke that was coming from somewhere<br>As i followed i had a huge fear that...  
>Oh no..my village!I tried to run but i kept falling<br>I finally reached my village..What have i done?  
>I was in the middle of burning houses...as i stood there...i began to rage..<br>But the smoke was filling in and i couldn't breathe  
>I fell to the floor<br>But i heard someone run over to my body..  
>Voice-"Sven!Come over here!"<br>It was a kid...like me  
>Kid-"C'mon Sven..help me pull him up!"<br>I was finally out of the smoke  
>My mother ran to me<br>Mother-"Oh thank god you are okay!Where were you?"  
>Me-"W-Wha-t...happened..to...the..village?"<br>Mother-"What happened to you?"  
>Kid-"It seems he's broken a leg"<br>Father ran to us  
>Father-"Thank you for saving him...who are you?"<br>Kid-"My name is Kristoff..and this is my deer...Sven"  
>Father-"Well nice to meet you...do you happen to know who did all this?"<br>Krostoff-"No sir..."  
>Kristoff-"Wait a minute...you are the great hero from the war!"<br>Father-"No time to talk about..."(Was interupted)  
>Kristoff-"Ohh people around the whole island talk about you and how you disappered..sadly i don't live with humans"<br>Father looked confused  
>Father-"Uh anyways i need to...(was interupted)"<br>Kristoff-"I've also heard that the King is awaiting your presents"  
>Conor,Aviary,and Luis walked over to us<br>Father-"T-The king?"  
>Kristoff-"Yes..It is a good place to stay for all of us"<br>Conor-"You're coming with us?"  
>Kristoff-"Yes...and my deer"<br>Father-"Okay...as long as you lead us to the kingdom...i have a carriage...all of you in there now  
>Father carried me over to the carriage<br>Father-"What happened to you?"  
>I somehow did not even remember<br>Me-"I-Fell...and broke my leg"  
>Father-"For what?"<br>Me-"I was looking for you!"  
>Father didn't say anything and just place me in the carriage<br>Kristoff climbed aboard..and everbody else  
>I felt really weak and in pain<br>Kristoff-"Hey...are you okay?"  
>I didn't say anything<br>Conor-"So what's this kingdom called?"  
>Kristoff-"It is called Arendelle"<br>Luis-"Even the way it sounds makes me fascinated"  
>Me-"Mother...what about the village...and our relatives"<br>Mother-"...No one survived.."  
>I stayed quiet knowing she is feeling sorrow over her loss of a family<br>So we are headed to Arendelle  
>Who knows what will happen<p>

To Be Continued


End file.
